Finnick and Annie
by lena.nazari
Summary: When Finnick meets Annie, he knows he's in love with her right away. *Awful Summary*
1. Finnick meets Annie

I was walking across the beach. Admiring the sand. I sat down and played with my bronze, curly hair. Across from me, a young girl probably about 1 or 2 years younger than me was doing the same thing. She stopped and looked over at me, with her green eyes that sparkled in the sun. She quickly started playing with her hair again. I walked over to her, introducing myself as Finnick Odair. "But you can call me Finn," I quickly added.

"I'm Annie Cresta. I'm 7, almost eight. Nice to meet you, Finn Odair." She grabbed a hold of my hand and shook it. I blushed. She didn't let go and kept shaking it until I pulled my hand away from her.

"Would you like to swim with me, Annie?" I asked.

"I-I..." Tears started filling up in Annie's eyes. "I can't swim!" She blurted out.

"Hey, it's okay. No need to cry, Annie. I'll teach you how to swim," I said. She sniffled.

"Y-You will?"

"Of course," I said. I took her hand and we went into the water. The water was already covering her ankles. They were barley covering my feet. I was still holding her hand. We went deeper, until Annie's neck was almost covered.

"Finnick! Help!" Annie screamed. I didn't say anything. I just held her until she calmed down. I taught her. She was swimming on her own.

"F-Finn! Look! I'm swimming on my own," Annie exclaimed.

"Good Job!" I said and gave her thumbs up. She swam for about an hour.

"Finn, I have to go. But it was nice meeting you, and thank you for helping me swim on my own," Annie said.

"No problem," I said. As she walks to her house, I am hoping I can see her again.


	2. The Reaping

Author's note

So, no reviews yet? No problem… Sorry, But I kind of have to skip the story 9 years ahead or else it won't be exciting!

I woke up to the excellent smell of my mother's- _Finnick! Stop dreaming and get up!_ Today wasn't a normal day-It was reaping day. Reaping day. I have to replay this in my mind a million times until I realized it was actually reaping day. Annie could be reaped! I prefer not to think about it. Annie has been my best friend for nine years. We met and I taught her how to swim. She's pretty much a natural now. I dread this day, because I have to be a mentor every year. My tributes didn't survive last year, or the year before, or the year before. It has been five years since I won the games. Annie was more than glad to see me come home. She's probably eating reaping breakfast with her family while I have no family at all. Good thing I learned how to cook when I was twelve.

"Finnick?" I hear a young girl whimpering at my door. That could only be Annie. Her voice is calm but worried. I open the door and she immediately wraps her arms around me. "I'm scared! What if I get picked? What if I…" Tears fill up in her eyes. I squeeze her tight. She lets go, sniffling.

"Annie, I can't promise you won't get reaped, nor can I promise you'll stay alive," I say. I can see the tears start to come down again.

"Finnick! I can't do anything! I'm weak and small!"

"Annie, you might not get reaped," I say.

"But what if I do?"

"Then, we'll just hope for the best. Not much you can do, really." I shrug. Annie flops down on my couch. Time for the reaping, I guess.

"Get up, Annie," I say to her. I grab her hand and pull her up. She sighs and we walk out the door. She joins the group of 17 year olds. Terra walks up onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome to the 70th annual hunger games!" She's smiling. How could she smile on a dreadful day like this?

"Ladies first," She says. Her hand reaches in a bucketful of names of 12 year olds, 13 year olds, 14 year olds, 15 year olds, 16 year olds, 17 year olds, and 18 year olds. Annie's name is in there. I prefer not to think about it. She grabs a piece of paper and walks up to the microphone. She lets out a deep sigh, and opens the paper.

"Annie Cresta!" So from the group of the 17 year olds, my best friend walks up on the stage. "Now for the boys," Terra says. "Win Green," A small little 12 year old boy walks up on the stage. "Now, shake hands," Terra says. Annie and Win shake hands. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _Ever _in your favor!"


	3. Love

**First, I want to thank my two awesome reviewers for reviewing and liking the story. Second, guys, something really good happens in this chapter. Can you guess what it is ;) Oh well, I'm not going to spoil the surprise.**

**Lena**

I could see the tears in Annie's eyes. Her mother screaming. Win's family bawling like babies. Win was a skinny twelve year old and kind of looked like Annie. There is NO way they are going to win.

ANNIE'S P.O.V

I am trying to process this in my mind now. I just got reaped. I just got reaped. I just-

"Oh, Annie! Why? Why does this have to happen?" My mother enters the room with her puffy eyes.

"Mom, everyone knows I'm going to die anyways," I say. Mother starts crying again. My father enters in the room, carrying my little sister, Aila, while they both cry silently.

"Time's up," A peacekeeper says and drags my whole family out. Aila is screaming. Dad and mom don't say anything, just are stiff. Nobody comes and sees me after. I guess, I have no friends. Finnick would come and see me, but he's my mentor. That was probably the last time I'd see my family.

_LATER_

"Annie?" Finnick comes and looks out the windows of the train with me.

"Yeah," I say in a sad voice.

"Win's feeling a bit down. You mind if you go talk to him? I tried but… he refused to talk to me," Finnick says. I nod and walk over to Win. His head on the table.

"Win?" I say.

"What?" He asks. I decided not to talk about the hunger games. I talk about the capitol and the delicious foods, the beautiful bedrooms.

"How do you know all this stuff? It's not like you were a victor last year," says Win.

"Oh, I know, but I have heard about it," I say. I pat his back.

"Do they have…?" He pauses for a moment. "Meat Stew?" He asks. I giggle.

"Of course, Win! They have anything you could ask for," I say. Win smiles. He's pretty skinny, like me. His family must not be rich, I'm guessing. Suddenly, Win starts humming a song. The humming soon turns to words.

_Work day is done, let's go out in the sun, let's go out in the sun and Play. _

_Work day is done, now we can have some fun; let's go out in the sun and Play._

_We worked hard, now we get our reward; let's go out in the sun and play._

"That was beautiful," I murmur. Win smiles.

"Back home, when my dad came home from work, he used to sing this song. He taught it to me and my sister, Merella," Win says.

"Merella. What a beautiful name, "I say. Win nods.

"Can I have some time to myself, please?" Win asks. I nod and make my way to my room. Finnick and Mags knocks on the door.

"You may come in," I say. Finnick and Mags smile.

"Thank you," Mags says. I nod.

"Win is a good boy, and he sang this beautiful song for me," I say.

"Mags, can I talk to Annie alone for a second?" Finnick asks. I blush. Mags nods, and walks out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Finnick asks.

"I don't know. It's easier with a little sister," I say. Finnick adores Aila. He always plays with her.

"Can you sing that song?" Finnick asks.

"What son- Oh! You mean the song Win sang? I mean… I could but…"

"Please?" I gulp. I start singing. I could remember everything.

_Work day is done, let's go out in the sun, let's go out in the sun and Play. _

_Work day is done, now we can have some fun; let's go out in the sun and Play._

_We worked hard, now we get our reward; let's go out in the sun and play._

"You have a beautiful voice," Finnick says. I smile. Finnick moves a bit closer to me. Our lips are inches away. Our heads are touching together.

"Finn! Annie! Dinner's ready! C'mon now, Win's already at the table," Mags says entering the room. Finnick murmurs something as we walk out the room. I feel something soft on my hands. I look down, Finnick's hands are holding my hands.

**See what I did there? :D. Just wait for the next chapter, guys. **

**Lena (By the way, is you like this you should read my other story, Be back soon)**


	4. Annie becomes Mentally Unstable

**Yes, I'm writing ALOT of the games in this chapter. It's a bit sad, this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I hope you forgive me 3 Hope you like this extremely long chapter :) Lena 3 You guys 3 Again, thanks for reviewing and inspiring me :)**

**Lena**

I boarded the hovercraft and headed into my launch room. There, Finnick was waiting for me.

"You have to win." Was the first thing Finnick said.

"Finnick I-''

"Annie, listen to me. You have to win. You might think you're a weakling, but you're not. You just don't know that yet," Finnick said calmly.

"But… Win…" I whisper softly.

"Annie, Win is a twelve year old. He probably won't survive the first few hours," Finnick said. I thought he was joking. I started crying.

"Annie, you shouldn't cry. Win is not going to win, so stop crying," Finnick says. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I walk slowly to the metal plate.

"Bye Finn," I say just before the cylinder glass begins to rise.

"Annie, remember don't go near the cornucopia! It's a blood bath," Finnick says. I slowly nod. I find myself waiting for the games to start. _ 1_. I run straight to a forest where I find Win.

"Win!" I hug him tight.

"Hi Annie. Mags told me not to go near the cornucopia. She says it's a bloodbath," Win says.

"It is, Win. You followed her rules, which is good," I say with a smile. Win nods. "So… um… I guess the first thing we should do is get water," I say. Win nods again.

"Let's go," He says. We walk a long distance until we reach a small river. I never realized now we were "allies"

"We're allies, right Annie," Win says while we drink all the water we need.

"Of course, Win. You're going to win, right?" I ask.

"Yep, just for you, Annie," Win confirms. I give him a small smile. I hear laughter ahead of us. Wha-laughter?! Laughter can only come from careers, which means they are not too far away.

"Win," I whisper. "It's the careers, run!" I know running is not exactly the best thing to do in this case. The best thing to do is hide, probably. You know, the thing I really want right now is a trident. We run 'till we arrive at a safe place.

"I think we could…" Win was still panting. "Set up a camp here maybe," Win continues.

"Yeah, looks like a nice place. You start a fire; I'll go fish for something. I go into the water and start catching fish. This water doesn't have any mutts, apparently. I'm glad. Finn once told me when he was fishing for food in his hunger games he caught something poisoned or something or got bitten by a fish mutt. I run out of the water and catch up with Win, who made an excellent fire.

"Wh-where did you learn that, Win?" I ask him, amazed.

"Oh, my parents taught me when I was really, really young. For emergency's, you know? It comes in handy." We eat some juicy fish and sleep in the trees for the night. Win happens to be an excellent tree climber. We wake up to the sounds of the 4 careers, who must be nearby.

"Is she here, Lux?" I hear a boy tell a girl.

"I'm sure I heard her and her little "ally" What's his name? Oh, that's it, Win. Her name is Annie, right?"

"Yeah. She's Finnick Odair's "girlfriend" I think the capitol people are calling her," I hear the boy say.

"Yes, but not for long. Let's kill them both," I hear a different girl say.

"Right, on we go, now," A different boy says. They approach us. Win wakes up.

"Good-''

"Shh!" I whisper loudly. I point to the careers who are not that far away now. Win nods and leans against the tree and I do to.

"She's not hear, Lux," The boy says. He looks like he's from district one.

"Of course she is! She's um… um… she's…"  
"Save it for later, Lux. Right now we have to find Annie and Win," The boy says. The go somewhere deeper in the woods.

"Win! Let's go! Now!" I yell at him. He nods and we climb down the tree. We run deeper in the forest. There, the four careers is standing and blocking both our ways.

"Well Well… Look what we have here. Two weaklings. Annie and Win, right? You're um… Finnick Odair's girlfriend right?" He says with a smile.

"No. We're just…friends…" I say with a frightened look.

"Yeah? What about you, there, Win? Any last words?" Win gulps.

"Not on my watch," I say and run towards the District one boy. I Grab my knife and try to stab him but he grabs my knife away from me. He tries to stab me but he misses. I grab my knife and stab him but when I turn back I see the district two boy cut off Win's head. I'm trying to replay that seen in my head one more time. The district two boy comes at me while Win's body is being lifted up. I run away and find a small cave. No sponsors yet.

"ARGHHHHH!" I scream. I hear a small beeping noise. I got sponsors? It read:

_Win. Win for Win – M and F_

"NO! I WON'T WIN! I-I" I realize I'm only talking to myself. I won't win. Even for Win. I take the parachute and smash it to the ground. That night, I hear the anthem playing and the district one boy appears. The two tributes from district three are up there. Now, it's Win's turn.

"WIN!" I drop down to the ground and start crying. I eventually cry myself to sleep.

**Sorry, I just HAD to kill Win in the first chapter. Yeah, I'm a bit sad myself for killing a character I made up. Oh, well. He can't live forever.**

**Lena**


End file.
